Panda rider ou la chevauchée du panda : l'Ultime histoire d'amour
by Meroine13
Summary: Petite dédicace pour Sorryformyenglish, un(e) auteur que j'apprécie énormément grâce à ces fics qui sont tout simplement excellentes. Voici la version française et un peu plus allongée de Panda Rider. Contenu évalué au rang M. Contient des scènes slash très hot, si vous n'aimez pas boy x boy, ne lisez pas, cherchez autre chose et surtout ne faites pas des critiques :) ;)


Panda Rider – French Version : Chris Redfield x Piers Nivans

Le 30 Juin 2013

Après six longs mois de recherche depuis que le capitaine avait disparu de l'hôpital après ce qui c'est produit en Edonie avec une amnésie et une désorientation totale, voila que je le retrouve dans un bar miteux, buvant comme une loque dans le but désespérant d'oublier tout ce qui s'était produit auparavant ou alors tout simplement toute sa vie…

Après l'avoir secouru de ce bar à travers une sorte d'altercation dans le but de lui faire retrouver tout doucement sa mémoire, nous dûmes prendre le premier avion pour la Chine. Ce qui s'était produit auparavant était déjà horrible voire même atroce et pourtant des signes de cette conasse de femme comme quoi elle était en Chine nous ont été transmit.

D'où le fait que nous prîmes le premier avion en direction de la Chine ayant déjà fort bien en tête que nous devrons faire plus que de notre mieux pour retrouver cette femme quitte à la chasser dans tout le reste du monde, tout en protégeant la population d'une nouvelle attaque bioterrorisme.

Le comportement du Capitaine Redfield était aussi normal que celui d'une personne ayant des trous de mémoires et autant j'aurai plus qu'aimé voire même adoré passer du temps seul à seul avec le capitaine essayant de différentes manières de se souvenir de la relation entre nous deux, autant le temps coupait vraiment court pour nous deux ainsi que l'équipe Alpha et de toute façon Chris était tellement entêté avec son envie de vengeance que je pense que rien se serait produit de toute façon si j'aurai pu rester seul pendant un moment avec le Capitaine.

Alors j'ai tout simplement continué d'avancer au près du capitaine en tant que son bras droit mais aussi en tant que son sniper même si nous n'avancions pas main dans la main (j'aurai pourtant tellement voulu qui se rappelle de moi, qui prenne ma main…) en me disant tout simplement que dès que la mission prendra fin, je prendrai du temps pour être seul avec Chris afin de l'aider à se rappeler ce qu'on était ensemble avant cette horreur de mission.

La seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas était que ce que je souhaitais du plus profond de mon cœur se produise bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu…

Alors que nous traversions le marché de Lanshiang dans le but de rattraper la femme qui avait causé toutes morts en Edonie mais aussi le choc post-traumatique du au stress mais aussi à d'autres raisons du Capitaine, nous avons été attaqué par une arme bio-organique d'une taille phénoménale qui avait déjà tué un membre de notre nouvelle équipe alors qu'on commençait juste à peine à la prendre en chasse.

Nous étions en train de traverser un parc d'amusement pour enfants quand j'entendis via radio l'ordre à tous les membres de l'équipe de rester en stationnement devant le grillage où il y avait la trace de sang de notre partenaire dévoré par l'arme bio-organique et que je remarqua avec stupeur mais aussi horreur que le capitaine avait tout bonnement disparu.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Où êtes-vous Capitaine ?! Répondez-moi ! » Me m'étant à hurler dans tous les sens, inquiété soudainement jusqu'à que j'entendis sa voix.

« Par ici, Piers…dans le parc… » Était la réponse de mon Capitaine et quand je fus finalement arrivé dans le parc, je pouvais seulement ouvrir ma bouche en grand quand je vis quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible même dans mes délires les plus farfelus… Mon Capitaine en train de chevaucher un panda à bascule !

« Euh…Capitaine…Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous êtes un peu…vieux pour ce genre d'amusement ? » Me maudissant immédiatement pour mes propos irrespectueux surtout après avoir vu sa réaction : Un ricanement assez étrange voire même assez effrayant alors qu'il me fixa du regard.

« Ne gâchez pas mon plaisir Piers, je n'ai pas chevauché un animal à bascule depuis tant d'années…Maintenant laissez moi seul ! » Et avec ces mots, le capitaine continuait à s'éclatant en se balançant sur le panda.

Je comptais partir afin de rejoindre les autres soldats, pensant qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, si cela faisait du bien pour le Capitaine de retomber pendant un petit moment en enfance alors je devrais le laisser seul mais voila au lieu de m'en aller je continuais tout simplement à regarder le capitaine et étrangement j'avais envie, moi aussi, de chevaucher le panda aussi.

« Euh…Capitaine…Ca à l'aire amusant ce que vous êtes en train de faire…Puis-je essayer moi aussi ? »

« Non, vous venez juste de me dire que c'était tout simplement immature pour une personne de mon âge de chevaucher ce genre d'amusement et de plus il s'agit de mon panda à moi et à moi seulement… » Me répondit-il me laissant contempler le sol car même si cette conversation était assez puérile, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi mais j'étais contrarié.

Mais tout cela était avant que le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil vers moi et me demanda : « Vous voulez tellement le chevaucher Piers ? »

Et aussi étrange la situation était déjà, je l'ai répondu d'une joyeusement alors que je m'avançais tout doucement vers lui : « Oui…capitaine, j'aimerai tellement le chevaucher… »

Je ne sais pas de quoi le capitaine se mit à se souvenir soudainement mais la seconde qui suivi, il m'attrapa par les hanches, me faisant m'assoir sur ses genoux latéralement alors qui se mit à me à me tutoyer en me demandant : « Connais-tu autre chose que tu pourrais chevaucher avec plaisir au lieu du panda, Piers ? »

Sa voix prit étrangement un ton séducteur et alors que je regardais dans ses magnifiques yeux marron, j'ai cru apercevoir une pointe de désir ou alors une sorte de flamme brulant à l'intérieur… A ce moment là, je me demandais si il se rappelait de ce que je faisais avec lui au lieu d'être un simple bras droit que cela fut dans son bureau ou bien chez lui…

Cependant la seule manière pour moi d'obtenir les réponses que je voulais tant, était malheureusement de lui faire croire que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait : « Euh…non capitaine… » Lui répondis-je timidement, parce que être aussi proche de lui m'a excité au point que mon rythme cardiaque se mit soudainement à accélérer.

La chose pourtant à laquelle je ne m'attendis point fut de le voir sourire alors qu'il me fixa du regard intensivement et alors qu'il guida mes yeux tout doucement vers le bas, vers ce qu'il était en train de fixer tout en ce léchant le contour de ses lèvres, il me dit : « Etrangement, te sentir si proche de moi m'a permit de me rappeler à quel point on était proche, à quel point tu comptais à mes yeux et ce que l'on faisait ensemble… »

Je le savais, mon capitaine était par lui-même en train de se rappeler tout doucement, retournant tout doucement à son image habituelle, son image que j'aimais, que j'aime et que j'aimerai pour toujours jusqu'à que la mort puisse nous séparer.

La seule chose que je ne compris pas sur le coup mais si cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout qu'il se rappela de moi en premier, était pourquoi il ne se rappela pas du Capitaine Marie Jillian Valentine qui a été son amie mais aussi partenaire depuis les S.T.A.R.S jusqu'à la création même de la B.S.A.A mais aussi jusqu'à la mission du manoir Spencer où elle se jeta dans le vide avec Wesker afin que celui-ci ne tua pas Chris et même après la mission en Afrique ?

Quand je suivis ses yeux et que je vis l'énorme érection qui menaçait de passer à travers son pantalon de combat, je n'ai pu qu'à ce moment qu'ouvrir ma bouche en grand tellement étais-je stupéfier.

« Capitaine…me accorderiez vous l'autorisation de la sortir de votre pantalon…Vous semblez en souffrir en ce moment même… » Je savais que ce n'était vraiment pas du tout le moment et que des gens ou bien si les soldats stationnés devant le portail, qui devaient forcement commencer à se poser des questions, venaient à nous surprendre dans le parc alors ils me traiteraient tous de pervers à cause de mes actions alors qu'actuellement on est censé être en plein mission afin de sauver le monde, à notre manière bien sûr, du bioterrorisme.

Mais bon comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse ? Je ne pouvais à ce moment là que me foutre totalement de leurs réactions à ce moment là tout simplement car j'attendais la réponse de mon capitaine…de Chris, mon Chris à moi alors que je sentais que je devenais aussi écarlate qu'une tomate.

« Tu pourrais la sortir…bien sûr, si tu le veux. » Chris essayer de ricaner mais en bougeant un tout petit peu, c'était évidant que ça lui faisait définitivement mal et que ça du lui manquer terriblement ce que j'avais tendance à faire dans l'espace qui se trouvait en bas de son bureau même quand il recevait des officiers…Je pouvais voir l'expression sur son visage alors que son membre était en train de durcir alors qu'il était en train de se frotter à son pantalon de combat, une expression qui m'avais tellement manqué : « Ici…laisse moi t'aider Piers… »

Il prit une de mes mains et je ne sais pas comment il s'était prit mais de la manière la plus érotique qu'il avait dans son esprit, il se mit à se masturber à travers son pantalon, laissant sortir de sa merveilleuse bouche un grognement qui me donna des frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps au point que mes fesses étaient tendus alors que mon membre, déjà dur du à la présence si proche de Chris, était en train de durcir encore plus, commençant à me gêner moi aussi.

Ensuite, il prit ma main et commença à ouvrir sa braguette et le bouton principal de son pantalon et guida ma main à l'intérieur pour que je puisse trouver son sexe qui bandait déjà atrocement mais surtout pour pouvoir le sortir de ses confines.

« Qu'en penses-tu Piers ? Tu peux chevaucher ça si tu le souhaites et si tu sais toujours comment t'y prendre bien sûr… » La vue de ma réaction le fit sourire et j'avais l'impression pas « vraiment désagréable » mais désagréable un peu quand même qu'il se moquait de moi alors je décidais que on pouvait être facilement deux à jouer à ce jeu c'est-à-dire que s'il voulait mes fesses tellement, il allait devoir tout d'abord survivre à mes administrations personnelles.

Je descendais de ses genoux pour me mettre à genoux devant lui et je commençais à prendre son sexe dans ma main, le contournant avec mes lèvres comme d'habitude, comme il aimait que je le fasse quand on était dans la base et sa réaction, fut sublime et tout comme son expression tout à l'heure, elle m'avait manqué : « Putain de merde…Piers »

Après l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, je me mis à le sucer de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond comme personne ne lui à jamais fait même pas le Capitaine Valentine, suçant son érection comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse sucette qui n'est qu'à moi et à moi seulement. Alors que je le suçais, il me tenait par le derrière de la tête me forçant à avaler son membre de plus en plus et bizarrement c'est à ce moment là que je m'imaginais avoir le Capitaine que pour moi et cette idée me fit sourire intensément.

Cependant mes souvenirs stoppèrent immédiatement et je fus en un instant ramené à la réalité quand j'entendis le capitaine me dire : « Putain…Piers je ne vais pas durer bien longtemps encore si tu continues comme ça…Je n'ai aucune envie que notre petite chevauchée se termine ainsi, toi non plus Piers hein ? »

Il se leva soudainement du panda, retirant son sexe de ma bouche et tout en me fixant du regard il me dit : « Piers, je veux tellement être à l'intérieur de toi, je veux que tu me chevauche. Tu veux me bien s'il-te-plaît ? » Et il se mit à m'embrasser, un baiser avec des lèvres qui tout comme son sexe, m'avait par conséquent énormément manqué aussi.

J'étais de plus en plus excité juste avec la vision qui se présentait devant moi, mon capitaine tenant son énorme sexe dans ses mains, me suppliant du regard. A ce moment là, je ne pus que hocher timidement : « Oui capitaine je veux tellement vous chevauchez… »

Soudainement, il m'embrassa une fois de plus mais cette fois, j'avais l'impression que le baiser était un baiser amplifié alors qu'il glissa à ce moment là sa main dans mon pantalon de combat après avoir baisser la braguette et ouvert le bouton principal et attrapa mon sexe bien dur me faisant gémir de plaisir entre temps car il était en train de me branler…

« Putain Piers, même tes gémissements sont tellement sexy à entendre, content de voir que tu es dur aussi mon bébé… » Il me dit alors qu'il sortit sa main de mon pantalon afin de sortir mon sexe en plein air me donnant entre temps une autre secousse faisant trembler tout mon être alors que je gémissais et que mon corps soubresautait dans tous les sens, me faisant presque atteindre mon climax : « Ahh…Ahh…Ch-Chris… »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et commença à bouger sa main qui était encore sur mon sexe de plus en plus vite, me forçant de se fait à couvrir ma bouche avec une des mes main et de la mordre afin de sceller les éventuels bruits intenses que j'émettais.

« Ahhh…Ahhh..Ahhh…Capitaiiiiiinnnneee ! » Dis-je alors que mon corps de secoua frénétiquement de manière violente dans tous les sens.

« Oui…mon bébé…que se passe t-il ? » Me répondit-il alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser de lécher mon coup me laissant à coup sur des marques.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment bien de le faire maintenant ? Qu'en ait-il de la mission ? » Posais-je alors que j'agrippais ses cheveux avec mes mains.

« Après tout ce qu'on a fait ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire une petite chevauchée ? A moins que tu aies changé d'avis ? » Me répondit-il sur un ton léger alors qu'il me mordait gentiment mon cou.

« Ahhh…non…Capitaine » Lui dis-je avant de prendre son sexe dans ma main afin de le branler alors que je me mis à l'embrasser soudainement comme si ma vie en dépendais.

Se léchant les lèvres avant de me donner son sourire de séducteur et après s'être libéré de mon baiser, il me dit : « Quel adorable soldat tu fais mon bébé… » Il me souffla mon oreille avant de lécher le lobe avant de changer ma position afin qu'on puisse être face à face.

J'enlevai mon pantalon donnant à Chris le temps d'humidifier ses doigts avec sa bouche avant de les amener au niveau de l'entrée de mes fesses, commençant tout d'abord avec des mouvements circulaires très familiers avant de pénétrer mon trou étroit.

C'est alors que Chris commença à me pénétrer de plus en plus fort de plus en plus vite dans le but d'entendre mes cris et gémissements de plaisirs mais le plus important, pour que dès que viendra le moment où il me pénètrera avec son sexe, la douleur sera amoindrie.

Il pouvait facilement deviner que j'aimais son traitement et que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête car au même moment je gémissais, j'essayais de garder ses doigts au plus profond de moi lorsque que j'attrapais ses épaules de manière soudaine et violente, faisant en sorte que nos sexes se touchèrent nous donnant à nous deux une vague de plaisir intense.

Je pouvais voir qu'il ne pourrait ou ne voudrait plus maintenir pour longtemps. « Putain…Piers, ton cul est tellement beau, tu es tellement magnifique et tu es à moi et à moi seul ! Tu m'appartiens et maintenant plus que jamais j'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi, de te baiser et ne faire qu'un avec toi… » Il chuchota dans mon oreille tout doucement mais urgemment : « Je ne peux plus attendre… »

« Ahhh…Ahhh…Capitaine…Chris, moi non plus…Je te désire tellement, prends-moi et ne fais plus qu'un avec moi, je suis à toi et le serai pour le reste de nos vies… » Lui dis-je alors que je le fixai du regard avec mes yeux emplis de désir.

« Je t'aime tellement mon bébé » Me dit-il alors qu'il commença à me pénétrer tout doucement de manière sensuelle, le sentant trembler un peu alors que j'haletais et qu'il se mordait doucement sa lèvre basse.

« Putain Piers…tu es tellement serré…Tu aimes tant que ca que je clame que tu m'appartiennes ? » Me dit-il alors qu'il serra ses dents tellement qu'il se sentait bien à l'intérieur de moi.

« A..Ahhh…Ch-Chris…ah oui j'aime quand tu me réclame, quand tu dis que je t'appartiens et ahhh…Chris…tu es tellement…ahhh…si gros et grand…ahhh comme c'est bon ! » Lui dis-je alors que je perdais tout doucement le contrôle de mon corps à cause de cette délicieuse agonie que j'étais en train d'expérimenter et qui m'avait tant manqué à cause de ces six mois de recherches intensives.

J'étais en train de bouger mes hanches, chevauchant mon capitaine de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite alors qu'en même temps je laissais ma tête tomber sur ces épaules et qu'il sortit sa langue chaude et humide pour me lécher le cou me faisant de ce fait gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Tu aimes ça hein Piers ? Tu te comportes de temps en temps comme une femme, dansant et bougeant tellement sexy…Te rends tu comptes de l'effet que tu me fais ? » Me dit-il dans mon oreille, mordant le lobe pendant qu'il enroula ses bras le tour de mes hanches, me tenant proche de lui, stimulant le haut de mon corps spécialement mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Ahh…O…Oui…con...Continue…à me…défoncer…ahh tellement bon ! » Lui dis-je en criant et à ce moment il commença à me baiser de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite visant toujours les endroits à l'intérieur de moi dont je doutais fortement le plaisir qu'ils pourraient me procurer à chaque coups de reins que me donna Chris.

« Ahh…Ahh…Ch-Chris…Je..Je vais…bientôt…Ahh…venir… » Je criais tout en entourant la tête du panda de mes mains afin de ne pas tomber.

« Je vais moi aussi venir mon bébé…s'il te plaît…viens pour moi, je veux t'entendre mon chéri. » Me dit-il alors qu'il sentit une vague de plaisir traverser son corps de part en part.

« Ahhh…Je veux que tu viennes à l'intérieur de moi s'il te plaît…Je veux tellement te sentir à l'intérieur de moi…ahhh…CHRIS ! » Criais-je alors je giclais tellement que pendant un moment j'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre connaissance jusqu'à que je sentis la semence de Chris me remplir l'intérieur de mes fesses alors qu'il cria mon nom : « PIERS ! »

Il me retourna de nouveau, m'embrassa et me serra fort contre lui afin que je puisse ne pas tomber du panda. J'étais tellement épuisé, je n'avais tellement plus d'énergie que je laissai ma tête se reposer sur le torse tellement viril et puissant de mon capitaine adoré.

« C'était la meilleur chevauchée que j'ai eu à faire depuis ma naissance… » Lui dis-je alors que je rigolai tout doucement et par je ne sais quel miracle, réussis-je à lever mon pouce en l'air.

« Je suis content que la chevauchée t'aies tant plu mais tu étais tellement mieux.. » Me dit-il, caressant mon derrière alors qu'il m'embrassait sur le front.

Son autre main alla dans la poche droite de son gilet afin de sentir s'il y avait toujours la présence d'un objet circulaire qu'il semblait transportait depuis un moment avec lui.

« Piers…je sais plus que bien que ce n'est pas le bon moment et que la situation n'est pas la plus romantique et pourtant, je sais que si je ne le fais pas maintenant je risque de le regretter plus tard. » Me dit-il alors qu'il prit l'objet qui était dans sa poche et me fixa du regard d'un air tellement sérieux…

« Ca-Capitaine ? Chris ? »

« Piers, veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète en acceptant de m'épouser ? » Me dit-il alors qu'il glissa une alliance sur l'annulaire de ma main gauche après avoir utilisé un tissu de sa poche pour nettoyer toute la semence présente sur mon gilet mais aussi dans mes fesses et après m'avoir remonté le pantalon essayant maladroitement de donner un côté un peu romantique et formel surtout quand il s'agenouilla devant moi…

Bien que Chris était sérieux et que je le désire tellement qu'il me serait impossible pour moi de refuser sa demande, celle-ci était tellement maladroite que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un bon coup forçant Chris à me regarder d'une étrange manière : « Hahaha, effectivement capitaine…je veux dire Chris, la situation n'est pas romantique du tout, j'aurai préféré de loin des fleurs et des cœurs après ou non une session de sexe torride au lieu d'avoir du sang et une mission dangereuse à accomplir mais oui…Oui, je le veux…je veux bien t'épouser. »

« Mon dieu ! Piers ! » Me dit-il alors qu'il commença à m'embrasser violement mais aussi avec une telle passion que si j'aurai pu mourir, je suis sur que je serai directement allé au Paradis. « Je ferai en sorte d'exaucer ton souhait mon amour, dès qu'on reviendra de mission mais pour le moment, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Eh bien à part le fait que je suis fatigué et que mes fesses me font douloureusement mal mais me font tellement du bien à la fois, non je n'ai rien de grave » Lui dis-je alors que je l'embrassai à mon tour et lui cligna rapidement mon œil droit comme j'avais tant l'habitude de lui faire quand on était à la base.

« Ahhh…désolé mon bébé mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé et mon amnésie qui persiste toujours et le fait que tu m'avais tellement manqué que je n'ai pu me contrôler…je suis sincèrement désolé si t…. » Il voulait continuer sa phrase mais je ne laissai pas lorsque je collai mes lèvres une fois de plus sur les siennes, le savourant et le dévorant en même temps…

« Eh bien, je pense qu'on va devoir demander de l'aide à l'équipe Alpha parce que je pense que désormais tu vas avoir des petits soucis pour marcher…à moins que tu souhaites monter sur mon dos mon bébé ? »

« Autant cela aurait était avec le plus grand plaisir de monter sur ton dos Chris, autant si les autres soldats me voyaient, ils risqueraient se poser des questions s'ils ne sont pas en train de s'en poser en ce moment même. » Lui dis-je alors que je me retournai et allai embrasser de mes deux bras le panda qui allait fortement me manquer.

« Le panda va définitivement me manquer Chris… » Lui dis-je avec un ton un peu plus ou moins triste.

« Ne t'inquiètes par le panda mon adorable amour, je comptais bien le ramener avec nous à la base car après tout c'et bien mon…non…notre panda, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il alors qu'il m'embrassa et avant de rajouter une couche qui cette fois a failli faire exploser un pauvre cœur : « On y retourne, Nivans Redfield…Piers Redfield pour les intimes… »

« Bien sûr Chris…finissons cette mission en beauté et bientôt je serai vraiment plus qu'aux anges quand je pourrai porter ton nom légalement c'est-à-dire après le passage à l'église et un mariage et une lune de miel de rêve. » Lui dis-je alors que je le tenais par la main et que nous quittâmes le parc pour enfant ensemble main dans la main.

Comme quoi, la vie réserve souvent de très belles surprises…J'espère que rien de mal ne se passera, que rien ne nous séparera.


End file.
